i need a title
by hawkflight of riverclan
Summary: Something is wrong with all the trees in minecraftia. They have started to spread a sickness all across the land, the world of minecraft is in great danger, but from what? - This story is on a hiatus. I might rewrite it in the future, but for now I don't think it will continue, at least, not for a long time.
1. prolog

**Hi this is my first story and I hope you like it. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. :] I do not own minecraft.**

_Prolog: trees._

Vanessa sighed. She was cutting a tree down with an iron axe'_just a couple more blocks' _she thought. She had been gathering supplies since dawn; the trees weren't as dangerous then. This started a few weeks ago, everything was fine until then, and none of the 'smart' villagers could find out why. They could only tell everyone it came from the trees and it was less effective at night. At first you're just tired and have a head ache, then it gets worse and worse until you die. It was affecting Vanessa worse now and she could feel her strength leaving her. Finally she was done cutting down the tree and she could leave. She had decided to leave yesterday and had been gathering supplies since then. She knew she couldn't just go to a different village across mincraftia, everywhere with trees was unsafe, so she decided to go to the nether. Health potions helped with the sickness and there were no trees in the nether, so she saved all her potions for the nether and gathered obsidian to make a portal. She had thought that if she ran out of supplies she could just come back at night. Vanessa entered the cave she had cleared out earlier and got out her flint and steel. If she was going to light the portal she had to do it now. She walked over to the obsidian structure and hit the flint onto the steel. The portal lit easily, Vanessa sighed and with one more glance outside she walked through the portal, almost regretting not staying in the overworld.

**Sorry the chapter is so short I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Please put Constructed criticism in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks to all who reviewed .im still waiting for more ideas for a title so if you have an idea please tell me.**

**Next chapter!**

**Chapter one: the nether.**

Vanessa blinked trying to get used to the new lighting. She didn't pay attention to where she was; only noticing there was no lava. She reached into her back pack and pulled out her health potions. She used almost all of them, only now did she look at her surroundings. She was in a cave with no pigmen or lava in sight. '_good'_ she thought_. _The cave branched off in several directions so she couldn't be sure if the cave led outside. Vanessa walked around the cave taking mental notes of where she could hear lava and where she should put things. "_No lava, no pigmen and no ghasts" _she thought. Vanessa was surprised "huh" she said, she had thought she would have to fight something. She continued to walk for a while and thought. "I could take some villagers here and heal them, and then they would at least survive longer." Vanessa said. She would do that later, when it was dark. Vanessa went back to the main part of the cave. she didn't have to be bored for the whole time she waited for night to fall. She dragged her bag into one of the smaller tunnels and put out all the fire in the area. Then she placed torches all along the walls, Vanessa then reached into her bag and got out some book shelves. She made sure the fire wouldn't reach the books as she went into the main cave. She placed a nether clock down and waited. A nether clock was a kind of candle that melts at a certain speed to show how much time has passed. She considered getting a book but deciding that if she did she wouldn't be able to put it back down. After minutes of watching the clock and doing nothing, it told her it was night. "Finally' she said. Her legs where stiff but she forced herself to get up she walked to the portal. She hated traveling through portals but she couldn't travel to different dimensions any other way. She sighed and walked through the portal. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the cold stone cave from earlier. She went to the entrance and started walking. The village wasn't really far away but it was still a fair distance. When she got there she went to the first building, the blacksmiths, and knocked on the door. "Come in" the blacksmith said. She opened the door and walked into the building. The blacksmith, Fred, was sitting on his chair and looked up when she entered the room. "Hello Fred, are you doing well" Vanessa asked. "As well as I can be." Fred answered. "So what do you need, armor, weapons, tools?" Vanessa thought how she would place her question. "Um, I wanted to ask you something." She said. "Then ask. I won't stop you." He said. Vanessa knew waiting would only waist time but she was reluctant to speak. "Will you come to the nether? You'll be safer there and the sickness won't reach you." Vanessa said. Fred thought, finally he answered. "I can't. I won't last long in the nether or here, it won't make a difference. Besides here I can at least die some where I know that it's not because of a horde of pigs." Vanessa nodded "okay, I understand." Vanessa walked to the door "good bye!" she called and stepped outside. Vanessa sighed walking into the cave she hadn't even talked to a quarter of the village and she was exhausted. She walked into the cave and stepped through the portal. She would talk with some more villagers tomorrow night but for now all she wanted to do was rest. She lay down on her bed and slept through the rest of the night.

**I hope your all enjoying this story so far. Please tell me if you think there's ant thing wrong with the story give me more ideas for a title. Good bye! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Magma Cube

Vanessa had managed to get a few villagers to come to the Nether- mostly kids, but a few older ones too. At the moment she was making some more healing potions, and was going to go to the Overworld to get some food.

"Vanessa!" came a voice behind her. She turned and saw two kids looking at her.

"Sarah, Mike. What is it?" she asked.

"We forgot to bring our creepy masks, and now we can't scare everyone! So we were wondering if you could get them for us," The children explained.

"Only if you don't tell everyone it was me," Vanessa said.

"Thank you!" they exclaimed, running out of the potion making room. Vanessa walked into the main cave and towards the portal. She stepped through it and started walking in the direction of the village. Once there she walked to the seventh house and knocked on the door. A short time later the door opened and a women stepped out.

"Vanessa?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I came for some 'creepy masks' that Sarah and Mike left here." Vanessa said.

"Ah. I was wondering why they were still here. Come on in. The masks are in their room." The woman opened the door wide for Vanessa.

Vanessa walked in, up the stairs and down the hallway to the last room. When she entered the room she saw the masks on the bed. They where black with red eyes and sharp teeth. She also saw gloves that made your fingers look like claws, so she took them as well. Vanessa left and was was almost to the cave with the portal when she decided to explorer, turning left and coming to a stream. She followed the stream until she came to a wheat farm. She took two stacks and then started to wander around, finding animals. She then turned back and went through the portal back home.

When she returned she walked over to a chest and put the food inside, then found Mike and Sarah, giving them their masks. Vanessa wandered to the potion room and took out one of the healing potions she made earlier and drunk it. Then she realized that the glass she used to look out at the rest of the nether was broken and a little magma cube was at the hole, looking into the room. Vanessa reached for her sword then stopped. It couldn't hurt, so it wouldn't be right to hurt it. The magma cube turned and hopped a few blocks, then turned back to her, almost like it wanted her to follow it. She paused and thought.

It could be a trap.

The logical thing to do was to forget it was ever here, but really, logic? Vanessa smiled and made a hole she could fit through and stepped out. The magma cube hopped a few more blocks and waited for her to follow. Vanessa started walking but stopped and turned back. She had forgotten to tell everyone she was leaving! Vanessa ran back to the cave and went to the first old enough person she saw.

"James! I'm leaving for a while, tell everyone I'm going to go and not to follow me."

Having said this she ran out and went to the spot she had left the magma cube. They continued walking and the red and brown Mob turned around a corner. Vanessa followed slowly. When she turned the corner she saw a Nether Fortress . The magma cube was waiting at the entrance and Vanessa hesitantly followed. Inside, she tried to avoid everything, even the pigmen in case she poked them. The magma cube led Vanessa through hallways and rooms. She stopped only to pick some nether wart when they passed some. The magma cube led her to a door and she opened it. Inside the room there was a small table, and on that table there was a book.

**yay, a book! Please put names for the magma cube in the comments, I'll name it in the next chapter so this is your only chance!**

**Edited by blazing bright streak of light.**


	4. Chapter 3

**hi! Who is your favorite character? This will probably have no important but I still want to know.**

_chapter 3 the book._

Vanessa looked into the room. She didn't see anything seemingly dangerous, so she stepped in. There wasn't anything inside the room except a book and so, with the magma cube jumping at the table, she walked over and opened it. She looked through the book, not seeing anything interesting until she got to chapter fifteen. It showed a giant tree growing in the Nether. Its trunk was made of quartz and had leaves like glowstone. Curious, she read-

"The Nether Tree is a tree that grows in the middle of the Nether. Its branches reach up out of the Nether and into the Overworld. The branches of the Nether Tree find the roots of those trees and purifies them. Very few people have seen it and have never been able to find their way back. Many think that the people who have seen it are insane. Few think that the Nether Tree is real and, in order to protect itself the Tree erases parts of those people's memories. One scientist that has found this tree has discovered that it can be corrupted. We don't know what its corruption would cause."

Vanessa blinked, seeing that someone tore the next page out of the book. She thought for a second.

If the tree purifies the other trees then something must be wrong with it, probably that corruption thing that the book was saying.

"Huh," she said to herself.

"This must be where I go on a quest to find it and make it seem like it will all fail and then win, right?" She asked the cube, which gave no response but a hop. "I really need to name you." Vanessa continued before smiling. In answer, the magma cube went over to the wall and started jumping into it, hitting its face over and over again.

"I was kidding" she said. The magma cube turned to her and she tried to think of a name. "How about Fiery." She said. The magma cube gave a happy hop.

"Fiery it is, then."

Fiery jumped over to the table and, only now remembering it, Vanessa followed. She looked at it for a moment, then she picked it up, putting it into her bag. She then motioned for Fiery to follow and walked to of the door. Vanessa walked through the hallways, trying to remember the way they had come. Finally they made it out of fortress and started walking back to the base. After they reached it, Vanessa walked into the tunnel that led to the library. She broke a piece of Netherrack in the corner and jumped into the small tunnel that its destruction uncovered. After replacing the Netherrack she walked down the small tunnel that opened up into a room. She made her way over to a chest in the back of the room and put the book inside. Then she turned toward the bed at the side of the room and checked the burning candle next to it. Then confirming it was night she flopped onto the bed, wanting to be prepared for the journey she would make tomorrow.

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed, to blazing bright streaks of light who has been editing this story, and to loving togetic for the names. I'll try to write more soon I hope you have enjoyed the story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**hi! Sorry the chapters take so long, I hope you are all enjoying the story.**

Chapter 4- Travel.

Vanessa started packing as soon as she got out of bed.

'I hope I'll have enough supplies' she thought, putting some food and water bottles in her bag. She then walked over to a crafting table that was in the corner of the room. She pulled out some paper, an emerald and a diamond. She then put a diamond and emerald in the middle and surrounded them with paper. When she was done she took the map out and put it in her bag. The map would allow her to see everything until it got to the edge of the it. When she finished packing Fiery hopped over to her.

"Are you ready?" She asked the little cube. Fiery jumped and they walked out of the room. She quickly told everyone that she was leaving and that she would be back. As they left the shelter of the cave Vanessa wondered if she was actually doing this, if there was a tree growing in the Nether and if this was just a weird dream.

"There's only two ways to tell if you're dreaming, besides the other hundreds of ways" she said to herself. She pinched her arm just to be sure. When she did feel pain she started walking, deciding she should start moving instead of hurting herself.

After thirty minutes Vanessa decided to take a break. She sat down under a rocky overhang of nether rack and put down a block of glow stone. Then she took some food out of her bag. Fiery hopped over and she frowned.

"What do magma cubes eat?" Vanessa asked the small cube. Fiery hopped over to her bag jumping inside. The cube came out of the bag pushing out some nether wart.

"You eat nether wart?" Vanessa asked. Fiery jumped in answer, Vanessa sighed and reached into her bag pulling out her map. She could hardly see a strange white mark on the edge of the map.

"I'll go there and hope its not just some weird building" she said getting up and started to walk in the direction the spot was In. Vanessa walked until she heard a screaming noise she quickly turned. A ghast was coming toward her. She quickly pulled out her sword. The ghast fired a fire charge at her and she quickly jumped out of the way. The landing she planned was ruined as the as the fire charge exploded and propelled her forward. Vanessa landed, stumbling and almost falling. She turned to the ghast and hit the next fire charge back at the ghast. The ghast moved at just the right time to not get hit and fired another fire charge at her. She hit it back again and managed to hit it. Vanessa smiled.

"Finally" she said as she ran towards the ghast. She jumped up and swung her sword towards it. She hit the ghast and it vanished in a puff of white smoke. Vanessa crouched down and carefully gathered the fire charges it had dropped and put them into her bag. She pulled out some bread and quickly ate it. Standing up, she started walking, slowly coming closer to the strange white mark on the map. As she continued walking Fiery jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Really?" She asked the cube. Fiery gave a very small hop, hard;y more than an inch or two. Vanessa sighed but continued to walk forwards. As she walked she checked her map. The white thing was still a while away, and she was tired. She decided to wait and continue walking later.

-

Vanessa smiled as she started walking again. She looked at her map seeing how close she was; about half way, a little less. After a while they came to a stop at the start of a lake of lava. She could see the other side, but it would take a long time to get there, and it would use many of her blocks. The other option would be to go around witch would be safer but still take a while.

"Okay, so do you want to go across a bridge or go around?" Vanessa asked her magma cube. Fiery hopped over to the edge looking into the lava then looked over to the walls of nether rack. The cube hopped over to the wall nearest to them and started jumping. Vanessa smiled and walked over to the wall, getting out her pick-axe and started to along the wall, mining the nether rack when she needed to. After a long while of mining and trying not to fall into the lava they made it to the other side.

"Finally." Vanessa sighed and started walking towards an over hang. After lighting up the area she sat down.'I'll keep walking later; I'm getting really close I should get there in the morning.' Vanessa thought. She took a bed out of her backpack and tossed it onto the ground where it expanded and attempted to sleep. 

**Edited by blazing bright streak of light.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Vanessa was walking and looking at her map, Fiery hopping beside her.

We should get there today, she though as she looked up. The Nether looked like it always did. Nether rack, zombie pigmen, a few ghasts. It seemed strange that there wasn't anything different about it.

"We're almost there Fiery." She said, looking at her map again. They where slowly getting closer to the white mark on the map.

They kept going, sometimes walking around groups of pigmen. They wouldn't hurt her but she didn't like being in large groups of them. After a while they sat to eat and rest, Vanessa looking at her map yet again.

We should be getting there really soon,she thought. After a few minutes she put all the food and water into her bag and started walking again. Vanessa squinted into the Nether, faintly seeing a white building in the far distance.

"Come on!" She said to Fiery. "We're almost there!" She started running towards it, slowing down as she got closer and stopping when she got the the doors. She waited for Fiery to catch up before opening them. Inside was a huge room. It was white, with carved blocks for the walls, floor and roof. In the middle of the room there was a elevated part of the floor. Vanessa walked towards it. It was the same white blocks but instead of having carvings like the rest of the room, it had a map. In the middle the building was shown, the sides had the nether around it. Near the edge of the map was a tree. There was a small line going from the building to it.

"More walking." she sighed as she left the building. Walking around the side she found a small trail leading into the distance. She walked back inside, Fiery was sitting by her bag.

"Come on," she said. "We need to start going." They went to the trail and started to walk along it.

After a while Vanessa noticed that the path was slowly going upwards.

That's strange, she thought, looking forwards up the path. It kept slowly going upwards until it faded into the distance. After a moment she kept walking. There would be time to think about it later when they took a break. She looked towards Fiery hoping beside her.

How did it know about the tree? she thought. And the book it brought me, too. And now its following me to the tree? Maybe its just knows about it, or its evil. she looked at the path, I'll have lots of time to think about that, too.

**There a chapter!** **I'm sorry I don't write this often.**


End file.
